Friendly Advice
by ProudToBeAGinger
Summary: Natsu wasn't scared of much except asking the girl he's been in love with since high school on a date. Thankfully, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal are there to give him some tips… right?


"Guys, I have something to tell you." Natsu said to the three men around him, currently on their smart phones. They all looked to him, showing him that they were paying some sort of attention. He sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm finally going to ask Lucy on a date." He said, sounding as confident as he could.

"Well its about damn time you grew some balls Salamander." Gajeel said first, putting his phone in his pocket.

"How long have you been in love with her dude? Our Freshman year of high school?" Gray added on, also putting away his phone. "That was like 5 years ago dude, glad you stopped being a pussy." Natsu growled and looked over to Jellal who was just watching the two throw comments to the pink haired male. "You got anything you wanna add on?" Jellal shurgged.

"Glad you finally looked between your legs." Natsu's face turned the color of his hair while the other males laughed at his obvious embarrassment.

"You guys are dicks."

"And we're glad you finally see you got one." Gray said before asking, "What finally made you decide to ask her out?" Natsu ran his hand through his odd colored hair.

"I don't know… its like every time I'm around her my heart gets real fast and my stomach feels funny. I don't really ever want her to leave." The male confessed. "I mean yeah… I guess I love her, but I'm just scared she'll reject me-"

"Why? Cause she looks like a Sorcerer Weekly model and you look like trash? I would be nervous too." Gray interrupted, making Natsu scowl and begin to regret telling his friends his decision.

"You aren't helping." Natsu gritted through his teeth. Gajeel snorted.

"Of course he can't help with dating advice, he can't see that Juvia loves him."

"She doesn't!" Gray shouted in defense. The long haired male rolled his eyes.

"Thats why she clings to you all the time and wants to do stuff with you, right?" Gray narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Gray shot back. "What about Levy? I've seen you two hang out quite a lot lately."

"Me and Shrimp have nothing going on." He said with a obvious blush on his face. Natsu gave a teasing grin.

"Yeah? Then why did Levy tell Lucy that you two kissed-" Gajeel gave a completely dumbfounded expression.

"Next time I see shrimp…"

"Well, its obvious that none of you can give proper dating advice." Jellal spoke up earning the three men's attention. Natsu laughed.  
"Thats rich coming from you, you don't even wear the pants in your relationship." Natsu said to the blue haired male. He ignored the comment.

"Well, even if that _is_ the truth, I'm still the person who asked Erza out." He relied back calmly. "The worse she could do is say no."

"Which she defiantly won't." Gajeel said reassuringly. Natsu raised a confused eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

"She talks about you all the time to Levy." Gajeel said back. "And then Levy tells me all about it. I don't really give a shit either." Natsu's face lit up again.  
"Listen bro, I'll give you some advice." Gray said sitting next to his best friend.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you? You can't even tell a girl likes you even if she has a shrine dedicated to you." Gray patience slipped a bit.  
"Thats besides the point." Gray coughed to try to ease the situation. "What you do is ask her out, she says yes, you go out to eat and you bang afterwards. Its how all first dates work now a days." Gajeel and Jellal nodded in approval. Natsu began to freak out.

"W-W-WHAT!" He said, his face turning into a tomato. "I don't wanna have sex with Lucy on the first date! I- I mean yeah… I've had those thoughts…" He added the last part in quietly but they still heard him. "But I don't wanna do that to her if she doesn't wanna do it!"

"Do what to who, Natsu?" Natsu froze as he heard the angelic voice of the woman he loved fill the room.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu gulped. "W-What are you doing here?" Lucy gave him a stupid look.

"You invited me over?" Lucy said turned to the three now standing males and gave them a smile. "Hey guys!"  
"Hey Lucy." Gray said, Gajeel and Jellal just nodded their heads as a hello. "We were just leaving."

"Oh, okay. Bye!" She said as they walked up the basement steps. Lucy turned back to the pink haired male whose face resembled his hair. "Are you okay Natsu? Do you have a fever?" Lucy asked out of concern and put her hand to his forehead. "You don't feel warm…"

"Lucy…" Natsu said looking into her brown eyes, she looked into his dark eyes and tilted her head in confusion.

"What is it, Natsu?" The pretty blonde said, slightly shocked when Natsu gripped her small hand into his large one.

"T-Theres something I wanted to ask you…"

She nodded, completely and utterly focused on him.

Was he finally going to do it? Was the infamous Natsu Dragneel going to ask her on a date? She had been waiting 5 years for this moment. She mentally shook her head. Natsu wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box, he couldn't possibly be-

"Willyougoonadatewithme?" He said so fast it sounded like he mumbled the words. She heard his question, but just wanted to clarify.

"W-What did you just say?" She asked, hoping she had heard it right. He sucked in a breath and asked as calmly as he could, "Lucy, will you go on a date with me?" Lucy's heart started fluttering, when she didn't respond immediately, Natsu freaked out a bit. "I mean its okay if you don't! I know you're busy and stuff and have other people but-" Natsu was interrupted when Lucy kissed him on the cheek.

"Natsu, I would love to go on a date with you." She replied with a gentle smile. Natsu looked utterly shocked.

"Really?" Lucy giggled.

"Of course, is it really that surprising?" Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah, but thats not important, you said yes!" He shouted for joy, hugging her. She hugged him back immediately. "Ready for the cliche first date?" He asked releasing her from his grip. She continued to smile at him.

"Born ready."

"DON'T FORGET TO BUY CONDOMS!" They heard the three men who were eavesdropping say through the closed door, the couples faces never looked so red.

Natsu decided he needed new friends.


End file.
